


Kerfuffle

by Chocolate3271



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate3271/pseuds/Chocolate3271
Summary: It had been six months since Raymond had caught the coin thief at Columbia. It’s now time for the annual Christmas party at the Classics Department. Raymond is determined not to create a kerfuffle this year. Much to his surprise, somebody else does.





	Kerfuffle

The halls of the university were very quiet as the red headed professor and his police captain husband made their way down them. At the end of the hall was the classics department christmas party. A small ball of worry sat squarely in Raymond’s gut. He knew that Dean Allister would be at the party. He also knew how Dean Allister saw him and how he would get into his head. Raymond knew that Kevin didn’t like the way Dean Allister spoke to, toyed with and humiliated Raymond every time they encountered. After the coin case last year Kevin had stood up to Dean Allister about the way he treated his husband. At this party Raymond wanted to avoid any and all kerfuffles. His knuckles tightened around the bottle of wine he was carrying as they reached the door. He glances slightly at his husband. 

“Ready?’ He asks Kevin. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Kevin replies not taking his gaze from the door. 

As Raymond turned the knob, he felt his husband’s hand slide into his own. A smile finds its way to his face. 

Physical affection was never really a strong suit for either of them but as the years rolled on and the world was becoming more accepting, affection had gotten easier to display in public. Raymond knew Kevin would most likely never kiss him in public. There had been a few rare occasions this rule had been disregarded. The first time was their reunion in Paris. Kevin had met him at the baggage claim in the airport and they had shared a small kiss in front of the baggage carousel. It had been a long for months for the both of them and they both needed to feel each other and believe that they were more than just a voice on the phone. The second occasion had been in the back of an escort van after the Murphy incident. It had been a trying time for both of them. Both were exhausted, Kevin had laid his head on Raymond’s shoulder. Raymond couldn’t help himself when he gently laid his lips on Kevin’s on for a brief moment and to his surprise Kevin didn’t pull away. Raymond knew that Kevin’s lack of public affection did not mean that he didn’t love being in Raymond’s arms. Raymond Understood Kevin had been met with physical violence for showing his sexuality in public in the past and thus was hesitant to engage in any more than a handshake in public. For Raymond, he knew that he could physically overpower anyone who tried to cause him bodily harm, decades of police experience prepared him for it. Kevin however was different. Raymond loved that his husband was a kind and gentle man however the cold harsh reality they lived in could easily eat up someone like Kevin. Over the last decade or so the world had become a better place for people like himself and Kevin. Two years ago they had found the courage to hold hands in public. 

Raymond looks at his husband one more time before they entered the party and in they went. 

The room was tastefully decorated for the holiday. Garland hung on the walls, wreaths were donned on each window. Attached to the door frames were small mistletoe plants. The room itself was warm and fraught with the smell of apple cider and cookies. Kevin’s friends and colleagues were strewn throughout the room. They both enter the group of scholars and began to intermingle. 

Raymond was engaged in a discussion about Plato and his views on politics and what would be the consequences or benefits had they followed his envisionment of government rather than Montisque’s with one of Kevin’s colleagues, Dr. Estenburger. 

“I disagree.” Raymond states. “If we had followed Plato’s version of government, the country would fall back into tyranny. However if we turn back to Montisque’s__” 

Raymond’s point was cut as he heard his husband angrily bellow from across the room. 

“You ignorant bastard!” 

Before Raymond could even start across the room to see what caused his husband’s sudden outburst, he watched as Kevin grabbed Dean Allister and shoved him against the wall. 

“You never ever say that about husband!” Kevin screamed into the Dean’s face as held him with one hand against the wall. 

Raymond reached Kevin just as he swung at Dean Allister. Raymond catches his husband’s fist before he struck the dean. He wraps his arms around husband and carefully pulled away from the dean. Raymond could feel his husband’s body was wracked with anger. Raymond felt Kevin shaking in his arms. 

“Kevin!” Raymond hears himself calling out to his husband. “You need to calm down.” 

Before Kevin could respond Raymond pulled him out into a small garden where Kevin was still red hot mad. Raymond gave him a moment to gather himself. After Kevin began to show signs of calming down, Raymond calmly says. 

“It’s not like to act in such an irrational manner.”

“I know.” Kevin says. “And I do apologize for my behavior. I would like to go home now. I”m sure my future at the university is uncertain at this point.” 

Raymonds helps him sit down on a bench in the garden. 

“We will return home.” Raymond says “First however I would like to know what exactly happened.” 

Kevin takes a deep breath. 

“Dean Allister and I were discussing last year’s incident and he also chose to include the coin debacle as well.” Kevin tells him. “I can usually ignore is implications of what he thinks of you because I know it doesn’t matter what he thinks.” 

“I can see why what he said would be infuriating but I’ve never even see you so much as raise your voice to him.” Raymond says. 

Kevin stares at the grass below the garden bench. 

“The problem wasn’t what he said directly to me.” Kevin explains. “It’s what he said when he walked away.” 

“Which was?” Raymond asked as he slides his hand around his husband’s smaller hand.

Kevin still stared at the ground. 

“As he walked away he said something under his breath that I won’t repeat. I will say it was bigoted and racist.” Kevin tells him, his gaze moving to his husband’s eyes. “When I heard him say that I just lost it. I didn’t even knowing what I was doing when I showed him against the wall and screamed at him. I’m sorry Raymond.” 

Raymond put his arms around his husband who leaned into his embrace. 

“For decades I always tried to find a place in this world.” Kevin tells Raymond. “We’ve both faced hate unimaginable to most people. It was such a scary place and sometimes still is. For a long time the only place I felt like I truly belonged was with you. You have always been my first and only. You are the person I love the most in the world. You are my entire world. That’s why I felt fury when Dean Allister said those things. You deserve so much better.” 

Raymond felt a warm feeling in his chest as listened to his husband’s words. He couldn’t believe how much he loved the man sitting next to him. Pulling him closer he gently utters. 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
